


"...they were kissing."

by Sekushi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, F/M, Finn and Poe are good Friends, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Lovesickness, M/M, Minor Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, One-Sided Attraction, Platonic Cuddling, Rey Needs A Hug, Sad Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekushi/pseuds/Sekushi
Summary: Poe carefully puts his arm around Rey's shoulder and quietly asks her if she's okay. "You look like you're about to cry... What did you see in there?" Rey doesn't answer, just hums dismissively and Poe nods in understanding. She'll tell them later, when they're back home.The ride home is filled with nothing but a slightly uncomfortable silence.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	"...they were kissing."

"Guys..?"

Poe and Finn turn around to see Rey standing right behind them. She looks like she's seen a ghost, and mumbles something about how this whole thing was "a bad idea.." The two men share a look, then turn back to their friend.

"Rey? What... are you saying?" "I'm saying that we should probably leave. Right now," comes the hushed reply. Finn gives Rey a concerned look, then puts his hands up in defense and begins walking backwards - in the direction of the exit. "Alright, alright, i'm sorry..." Poe just rolls his eyes at his boyfriend's behavior, then carefully puts his arm around Reys shoulder and quietly asks her if she's okay. "You look like you're about to cry... What did you see in there?" Rey doesn't answer, just hums dismissively and Poe nods in understanding. She'll tell them later, when they're back home.

The ride home is filled with nothing but a slightly uncomfortable silence. Finn doesn't even bother to turn on the radio. Both he and Poe cast worried looks over to Rey from time to time the entire ride. She's clearly upset, which isn't that weird, but she's never acted like this before.

Once they arrive at home, the three friends hurriedly make their way up the stairs to their shared apartment. Once they're inside, Rey makes a beeline for the living room and basically collapses face-first onto the soft grey couch. She sighs, a small and unhappy sound. Then, she sits up properly, takes one of the fluffy blue pillows and hugs it tightly against her chest. Her friends join her a few minutes later.

They position themselves on either side of Rey and exchange a look over her head. This time it's Finn who tries to talk to her. "Do you want to tell us what happened..?" His voice is gentle, and Rey takes a deep breath.

"I saw Ben and that guy with the red hair... They were-," she cuts herself off and lowers her gaze to the floor. Poe reaches out, puts his hand on Reys head and gingerly starts stroking her hair in an attempt to comfort her. Finn just moves closer, so his and Rey's sides are pressed together.

"...They were kissing," Rey finally manages to get out. "They were kissing, and they looked so in love... I- It hurts so much. Why that guy? Why can't he love me instead? Why can't he just return my feelings...?" There are tears in her hazel eyes, threatening to spill over, by the time she's finished.

Finn and Poe look at each other, silently agreeing that they should forget their date plans for tonight - Rey needs them. She's really crying now, silently and her shoulders are shaking. Finn just pulls her into a tight hug.

He motions for Poe to get ice cream and tissues, then starts rubbing Reys back.

It's only a very short time until Poe returns with a large container of vanilla ice cream - Rey's favourite, as basic as it may be -, three spoons and a pack of tissues. He sets the things down on their old, worn coffee table, then walks over to the shelf they filled with a huge collection of DVDs and picks out the cheesiest romantic movie he can find.

After he turns on the TV and inserts the DVD into the player, Poe returns to his spot on the couch. He presses play on the remote and puts it on the table.

Rey is still crying and sobbing, almost like a child, so Poe follows Finn's example and puts his arm around Rey too.

Finn reaches out to take Poe's other hand in his behind Rey's back. His boyfriend smiles at him and grabs a blanket, throws it over the three of them and relaxes into the couch cushions. In the supporting embrace of both her best friends comforting her, Rey slowly begins to calm down after a while. Poe notices it first.

"Hey... Do you feel a bit better now..?" He hands Rey a tissue and she takes it with a small smile. She doesn't answer his question, but she grabs one of the spoons and the ice cream from the table. Finn takes one too, and Poe does the same.

When all three of them attempt - and fail - to dig their spoon into the ice cream at the same time, Finn is the first to break the silence with a laugh. Poe starts laughing too, and even though Rey doesn't feel like laughing, she can't help but join in as well.

For a second, at least.

Poe looks at Finn when he hears Rey's small laugh and their eyes meet. Finn's gaze, which is equal parts relieved and hopeful, mirrors his own.

Rey will be okay, and that's all they need to know for now.

**Author's Note:**

> uhm well. this was supposed to be something cute and happy and fluffy, i swear! the characters just didn't want that somehow...  
> also, i lowkey made myself sad writing this :(
> 
> come say hi on tumblr!  
> @first-ordered


End file.
